Edhelwen en'i'Giliath
by lvhg17
Summary: As Natsu and Lucy confront Gray and the Avatars, a mysterious woman steps in and saves them. Stars are reflected in her eyes, and they are the only hint of her true age. The adventure begins!


Galadrien was gifted with the same powers as her great-grandmother. She could see into people's minds and hearts. She could see things that were, things that are, and things that will be. She was old, so old, but her age couldn't be determined by her appearance. She looked young, and she was beautiful. She had the golden hair of her namesake, her father's grey eyes, and her mother's delicate face and leaf-shaped ears. The Valar had given her the long life of her mother's people, so, when her father passed, and her mother followed, she lived. When her brother passed, and his son, and his son after him, Galadrien lived. Eventually, she moved on from her father's kingdom, once great, now broken. She kept the relics of her family, her father's sword and ring, her mother's most simple circlet. She wandered the world for an age; eventually coming upon a strong mage called Gildarts, and learned of a guild, Fairy Tail, in the country of Fiore. By the time she had wandered there, it was gone.

However, she came upon a small man, much younger than she was, but still old by mortal standards. He was powerful. He was the last master of Fairy Tail. Makarov seemed to know who, and _what_, Gladrien was. She sensed that he had known someone with her blood. What she did not expect was to learn that her relative, a great-grandniece, several times removed, was the first master of Fairy Tail. Mavis Vermillion was descended from one of her sisters, and this was the key to her great power.

Makarov asked Galadrien to watch over his brats. Galadrien agreed, giggling. The former master thought that her laugh sounded like silver bells, and he couldn't help but notice the stars shining in her eyes. He knew that these eyes would watch his children, and that the being looked out from them would protect them all.

And so she watched, and waited, for a year. She saw the new Magic Council form. She saw Wendy Marvel expand her powers in a new guild. She saw Juvia Lockster train with Gray Fullbuster, and struggle with his departure, as she saw the ice mage succumb to the darkness in his heart. She saw Lucy Heartfilia, another distant relative fall into a deep depression, then pull herself out of it and achieve her dream of becoming a writer. She watched the rest of this beloved guild go their own ways. Finally, she watched Natsu Dragneel train to become stronger, and realize just what he was.

She watched, and she waited. These were things Galadrien excelled at. She had had enough practice over the centuries in which she walked the world. She waited until the last moment, when death seemed evident, to step in. She walked up to the camp that the members of the Magic Council who were charged with defeating the Avatars had set up. She walked calmly to their leaders, Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden. She told them who she was, and the task with which she had been charged by their master, and that she would go in and diffuse the situation. Gajeel didn't believe that she was powerful enough. Galadrien looked at him and whispered a few of her many secrets into his mind. The iron dragon slayer's eyes widened, and he stepped aside, taking the smaller mage with him.

"Be my guest," he said gruffly.

"Gajeel! How can you just let her go?" Levy asked incuriously.

"Gihihi," he laughed, "Shrimp, I'd be more worried about the Avatars, if I were you."

And that is how Gladrien found herself in a room with the Avatars, three Fairy Tail members, and a celestial spirit. The spirit, Virgo, seemed to recognize her, or, at least, what she was. She wasn't sure if that would make things easier or more difficult. Heaving a sigh, she took in the sight of Lucy, paralyzed on the floor with pain.

"Let the girl go," she told the dark mage who was hurting the blond. Her voice was soft, but commanding.

"Why should I?" the other girl said, "They attacked us."

Galadrien let some of her power flare. _You should let her go_, she spoke directly into the girl's mind, _because you will have hell to pay if you do not_. She pushed an image into the girl's mind. A horrific picture of her burning corpse. _She is not a person to whom you want to cause harm. He will kill you if you do not stop now. This is your last chance_.

The dark mage's eyes widened, then flicked over to Natsu. "But he's bound with magic blocking chains! He can't do anything, it's impossible!"

While everyone else looked confused, Galadrien answered.

"He may be bound now, but he will not stay that way. He has powers that you could not fathom. You will burn if you do not release Lucy from this spell. I have already seen it."

She released Lucy. The celestial mage stumbled to her feet, and tried to run back to Natsu. Meanwhile, Galadrien turned her eyes, the only hint of her age, to the small mage with the doll.

"Enough," she said, "give that to me, and you may yet live to see another day."

"Make me!" the small one yelled.

Galadrien's eyes flashed, and light emitted from her being in a soft glow.

"Do not take me for some conjurer of cheap tricks," she spoke barely above a whisper, but her words carried the weight of her power. He small mage dropped the doll, and ran away.

Gray Fullbuster had been quiet. Very quiet. He watched and waited for an opportunity to strike. Since he found none, he decided that he needed to make his own.

"Who the fuck are you, lady?" he asked, obviously annoyed that his fight had been interrupted.

"Amin naa Galadrien, tinu en'Aragorn, aran en'Gondor, ar'Arwen Undomiel, ho tari. Amin naa i'chil en'Galadriel, arwen en'me'a. Amin ndegina huine ar'dae. Gorga amin ar'nia. Amin naa lle tyela." (I am Galadrien, daughter of Aragorn, king of Gondor, and Arwen Undomiel, his queen. I am the heir of Galadriel, lady of light. I will destroy darkness and shadow. Fear me and weep. I am your end.)

The language she spoke was ancient, the words had not been spoken since the last elves went west, and mortal men forgot them. They didn't understand the actual meaning, but the Avatars knew that it couldn't be good, for them, at least. Gray was rooted to his spot, but the rest of the Avatars began to retreat.

"Screw this," the one with the sword said, "we can regroup elsewhere."

They disappeared, but the chains remained wrapped around Natsu and Virgo. Gray was terrified and paralyzed. He knew something was coming, but he couldn't tell what.

"Ai! Elberth, Elen-Tari, poika i'fea en i'khelek istar, nia ho hun natula urna ar'entyava i'gwend en'mela! Toquet ninya kyerma, amin maqut lle!" (Hail! Elbereth, Star-Queen, cleanse the spirit of the ice mage, let it be that his heart becomes warm and once again feel the bonds of love. Answer my prayer, I ask you!)

The words, spoken in the same ancient tongue seemed to rock Gray's soul. His chest became hot, so hot that steam was coming off it. Black steam. He could feel the darkness that had infected his body dissipate, leaving him weak and breathless.

"Ai! Manwe, Sul-Aran, nea ho heb ho val ar'lungana ta a'ho innas!" (Hail! Manwe, Wind-King, let him keep his power and bend it to his will!)

Gray felt the comforting cold settle back into his body. He looked down at his right arm, and saw his demon slayer markings. He could feel the power that he had mastered over the past year, but not the darkness and hatred that had consumed him. His legs gave out, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and his world went dark.

Galadrien made no move to save him from falling face first onto the ground. He had done some terrible things over the past year, and she felt that this was an apt punishment. She turned to Natsu and Virgo, and unbound them. Happy was sitting on the ground, while Lucy had fallen near Natsu, exhausted, but alright. The fire dragon slayer picked the celestial mage up, while Virgo threw Gray over her shoulder.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked, limp in Natsu's arms. Natsu looked at Galadrien with the same question in his eyes, as his hold on Lucy tightened. He knew that she knew something. He had caught her scent once or twice while he was training.

"I am Galadrien, Lucy, and you are the descendent of one of my sisters. I can sense the power of Numinor in you. I was given the long life of my mother's people by the Valar, and, one day, I will go into the West, to the undying lands, to be with my kin."

"I don't understand, how can we be related? I've never heard of you before."

"Lucy, I am very old, by mortal reckoning. Do you know of the kingdom of Gondor?"

Lucy nodded, her eyes widening in awe.

"After the age of the stewards, my father was the first king."

Lucy fainted.

_Natsu Dragneel, I know what you are. Do not worry, for, as long as you love her, she will keep you in the light. You can use the strength he gave you to protect the ones you love. What you are does not determine the path you walk down, your heart chooses that._

Galadrien lifted an eyebrow, and commanded the conscious beings to follow her. She lead them out of the converted church, and into the Council camp.


End file.
